ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters (Chapter 21): Out of Biz
Out of Biz is the twentieth-first Chapter on the DVDs of Ghostbusters. In this Chapter Walter Peck has the Containment Unit shut down, causing the ghosts to escape along with Vinz, who begins his search for Zuul among the chaos. Cast *Walter Peck *Janine Melnitz *Police Captain *Con Edison Man *Egon Spengler *Louis Tully (possessed by Vinz Clortho) *Peter Venkman *Dana Barrett (possessed by Zuul) *[[Ron Jeremy|Ron Jeremy as part of crowd]] *Ray Stantz *Winston Zeddemore *Subway Ghost *Businessman in Cab *Zombie Taxi Driver *Hot Dog Vendor *Slimer Plot Locations *Firehouse **At 18 N. Moore Street, the Ecto-1 stops at the barricades. *Subway/Newsstand *Louis wanders near Embassy Theater and WienerWald Austrian Restaurant on Times Square.Spook Central - Times Square Locations *Louis wanders near George M. Cohan Statue in Times Square.Spook Central - Times Square Locations *Rockefeller Plaza (Slimer is there) *Zuul's view shows Central Park on Central Park Loop Trivia *Zuul and Vinz Clortho's meeting was cut between the City Jail and City Hall scenes. A scene was added to the end of the montage to link the ghosts with the apartment - the stream of ghosts streaming past Dana's apartment up to the temple and the wall explodes outward. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 160 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "As shot, the long-delayed joining of Zuul and Vinz took a somewhat different form and was cut into the film between the Ghostbusters' release from the holding cell and their arrival at City Hall. Since it was decided earlier that a definite link needed to be established between the ghostly disturbances and the apartment building on Central Park West, a scene was added at the end of the ghost montage showing the possessed Dana looking out her window as clouds of disembodied spirits stream up from lower Manhattan. As they swoop past her penthouse apartment, en route to the rooftop temple, the wall between them explodes outward." *In the script, Dana's apartment was destroyed by Zuul and Vinz' consummation. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 160 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "In the film, the apartment is already demolished when Louis arrives. But in the script, it is the force of Zuul the Gatekeeper and Vinz the Keymaster consummating their passion that blows the place apart. That was their purpose in coming together - make love. And then, on a second level, there's the comic irony that under his bizarre set of circumstances - which neither of them will remember - Louis finally gets to make it with Dana." *One of the sequences excised from the montage involved a ghost molester harassing typists in an office pool. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 147. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Pino VanLamsweerde storyboard panels for the deleted 'ghost molester' sequence." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 148 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "Ghost sex is a classic supernatural phenomenon, so we thought it would be funny and sort of naughty to have an invisible ghost molesting all these typists - tickling them and goosing them and ripping their blouses open. The more we thought about it, though, the more adolescent and tasteless it seemed. We had much more material than we could possibly use for the ghost montage, and there were other things we liked a lot better, so we never even shot it." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 148 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Ivan Reitman says: "The whole idea of the ghost molester seemed like something of The Invisible Man or Topper - it just didn't fit into this movie. It probably would have gotten a big laugh, but we didn't need it. More importantly, we didn't have time for it." *Another excised sequence involved ghosts appearing in a 3-D theater. It would have been a very expensive and time consuming major effects sequence. An old theater in Glendale was chosen for the sequence. Since Entertainment Effects Group was too busy with everything else, the scene was deleted. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 151 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "The theater sequence was in and then out, and then in and out again. We all loved it and we knew the audience would, too. But finally, we decided to cut it. It would have been a major effects sequence - very expensive and time-consuming - and the effects people already had their hands full. We did go as far as scouting locations for it, and found in old theater in Glendale that we were going to use: but ultimately, the plates were never shot." *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, Janine is wearing her outfit from the first movie when the Containment Unit was shut down. References Gallery Selected Screengrabs GB1film2005chapter21sc001.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc002.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc003.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc004.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc005.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc006.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc007.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc008.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc009.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc010.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc011.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc012.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc013.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc014.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc015.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc016.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc017.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc018.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc019.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc020.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc021.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc022.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc023.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc024.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc025.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc026.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc027.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc028.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc029.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc030.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc031.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc032.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc033.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc034.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc035.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc036.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc037.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc001.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc002.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc038.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc003.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc004.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc005.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc006.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc007.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc008.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc009.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc010.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc011.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc012.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc013.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc014.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc015.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc016.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc017.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc018.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc039.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc019.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc020.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc021.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc022.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc023.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc024.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc025.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc026.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc040.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc041.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc042.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc043.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc044.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc045.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc046.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc047.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc048.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc049.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc050.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc027.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc028.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc029.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc051.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc052.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc053.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc054.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc055.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc030.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc031.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc056.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc057.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc058.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc059.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc032.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc033.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc034.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc035.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc036.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc060.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc061.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc037.png| GB1film1999chapter21sc038.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc062.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc063.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc064.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc065.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc066.png| GB1film2005chapter21sc067.png| Behind the Scenes OutOfBizClearTheBuilding01MGBp39.jpg|Cast running out of New York Firehouse, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.39 OutOfBizConcept01MGBp142.jpg|Conceptual painting of 'ghost geyser' erupting out of Firehouse, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.142 OutOfBizLiveAction01MGBp142.jpg|A live action ghost photographed for incorporation into spectral cloud effect, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.142 OutOfBizGhostMolesterStoryboard01MGBp147.jpg|Storyboard of excised Ghost Molester scene, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.147 OutOfBizGhostMolesterStoryboard02MGBp147.jpg|Storyboard of excised Ghost Molester scene, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.147 OutOfBizGhostMolesterStoryboard03MGBp147.jpg|Storyboard of excised Ghost Molester scene, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.147 OutofBizUnusedTheaterStoryboard01MGBp150.jpg|Storyboard of excised 3-D theater scene, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.150 OutofBizUnusedTheaterStoryboard02MGBp150.jpg|Storyboard of excised 3-D theater scene, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.150 OutofBizUnusedTheaterStoryboard03MGBp150.jpg|Storyboard of excised 3-D theater scene, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.150 ghostbusters_1984_image_026.jpg|Cast between takes sitting on chairs outside Firehouse ghostbusters_1984_image_030.jpg|Bill Murray by firetruck ghostbusters_1984_image_039.jpg|Harold Ramis and Bill Murray relieve stress between takes Category:GB1 Chapters